User blog:Drakan95/Bart Simpson vs Banksy. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Another Banksy battle?! Another Banksy battle, ye! What?! Have a problem about this?! Well, you can'' eat my shorts!'' Welcome back to another Cartoons vs History fight, my dear readers. Before this, check out some amazing battles. Second of all, like always, I'm really happy to see so many people reading my bouts. It means so much to me and I really enjoy doing them for people like you, who were always supported me through my times around the wiki. But now it's time for yet another lyrical confrontation featuring a guy who's been used so many times lately and I'm more than sure that this may not be the last battle that we're gonna see him. Now, credits time! As always, HUGE thanks to Leandro for making the cover, the titlecards and the end slate, HUGE thanks to Joe for chiseling the battle and HUGE thanks to Bre and Night for doing the proof reading. The Simpsons character, Bart Simpson, and English graffiti artist, Banksy, battle against each other to see who's the nastiest and meanest prankster. Bart Simpson Background: In front of Springfield Elementary School Banksy Background: In front of a random wall Beat: New Car Battle BEGIN! 'Bart Simpson' (starts at 0:30) The reason we have guns is to keep your kind away from us! Whiny political dudes, who's message is spoiled by all the crap he does I'm causing mindless destruction, the boy Prince of comedy TV But I'll easily beat Jack the Rip-Off like I'm Itchy and he is Scratchy EnGorge yourself while this daredevil is flying high on his rad board Face the force of my school hordes- 'Nelson' (0:51) Haha! 'Bart Simpson' (0:52) -you can eat my shorts! I'm more hardcore, clip an Angel's Wings if he dares to Tell Tales Head for your defeat, we just beached this spermy blue whale! 'Banksy' (1:01) I'll roast a Simpson on an Open Fire when I unleash my Massive Attacks You're a Rat matched to my different layer of rap traps and smacks Rocking street art with street smarts, you're a sour fruit and you ain't bright Cause you're scared of your bed whenever mommy turns out your lights You're an animal, I'll cage you up if you dare to vandalise my Genius The devious, meaner, shit prankster version of the guy from Peanuts Here's the Banksy effect, a Spuckler or two couldn't put this miscreant right Step in the shadows of my streets and there'll be no more Barts tonight 'Bart Simpson' (1:31) I'll leave you Beat if we meet, you best Van Go before I flow! 'Banksy' (1:35) I'll Splatter all your efforts, like every Last one of my foes! 'Bart Simpson' (1:39) Ay Caramba, this Caper is getting out of hand, just how I like it Fat balding disappointments? Now both you and Homer define it My fame has really Snowballed, yours just got hit in the traffic With the Burns like a Comet, unleashing lethal lyrical magic Your verse contained more horror than my treehouse every Halloween It's a simple fact, Lisa agrees, and look, Maggie Makes Three Is Blek the Rat there? No? Then did you simply steal his lines? Seems I served your ass on a platter, not once but Three Times 'Banksy' (2:09) You best Exit quickly, boy- 'Skinner' (2:11) -Bart Simpson to the Principal's office! 'Banksy' (2:13) More misbehaving? Are you physically unable to stop it? Maybe it's your genetics, or the fact you're constantly beaten to the floor With daddy's hands around your neck, your throat must be a bit sore Try to Diss My Land and I'll leave your Krusty show Kancelled With faster intervals than Lisa going to pick up her new animal I'll School you back to Juvy, that was the- 'Comic Book Guy' (2:34) -Worst. Verse. Ever. 'Banksy' (2:36) Please do not come again, I've made this Fiction Pulp and dismembered! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets spraypainted.) '''-BLAAAGH...BLAAGH...VS HISTORY!!! BLAGH! Fanart by GIR Poll Who won? Bart Simpson Banksy Hint for the next battle Check this out! Category:Blog posts